mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Discord
|costume2title = General |costume2 = Discord as a general ID S4E25.png |costume2caption = Discord dressed as a general in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 |costume3title = Alicorn |costume3 = Discord dressed as an alicorn ID S4E25.png |costume3caption = Discord dressed as an Alicorn princess in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 |costume4title = Police |costume4 = Discord as a police officer ID S4E25.png |costume4caption = Discord dressed as a police officer in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 |costume5title = Magician |costume5 = Discord magician ID.png |costume5caption = Discord dressed as a magician in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 |humantitle = Statue |human1title = Version 1 |human1 = Discord statue ID S2E01.png |human1width = 150px |human1caption = Discord turned to stone for the first time |human2title = Version 2 |human2 = Discord statue ID S3E10.png |human2width = 180px |human2caption = Discord turned to stone for the second time |kind = Draconequus |sex = Male |residence = Home unknown to Twilight Sparkle (as of Three's A Crowd) Canterlot sculpture garden (while turned to stone until The Return of Harmony Part 1) |occupation = Honorary Cutie Mark Crusader ( onward) Ruler of Equestria (formerly) |eyes = Light brilliant yellow with brilliant crimson pupils |mane = Very dark gray |coat = head, body, and tail with tip |misc1 = Eyebrows |misc1text = White |aura = (as a pony in S4E25) |cutie mark = (as a pony in S4E25) |voice = John de Lancie (English; credited John Delancie in S3E12 on DVD) Yu Zhengsheng (Chinese ) Fred Meijer (Dutch) Michel Hinderickx (European French) Michael Pan (German) Kornel Pusztaszeri (Hungarian, season 2) Karoly Kassai (Hungarian, season 3) Mario Zucca (Italian) Shigeru Chiba (Japanese) Grzegorz Pawlak (Polish) Marcelo Pissardini (Brazilian Portuguese, season 2) Cesar Marchetti (Brazilian Portuguese, season 4) Richard Balint (Romanian) Nikita Prozorovsky (Russian) Juan Masotkleiner (European Spanish) Enrique Cervantes (Latin American Spanish) Niklas Gabrielsson (Swedish) Yaroslav Chornenkiy (Ukrainian)}} Discord is a recurring character and former antagonist introduced in the season two premiere. Princess Celestia explains that Discord is the spirit of chaos and disharmony who once ruled over Equestria in a state of unrest and unhappiness, until she and Princess Luna used the Elements of Harmony to imprison him in stone. However, after the sisters lost their connection to the Elements, the spell was broken and Discord broke free. Later in the series, Princess Celestia decides that Discord should be reformed so his magic can be used for good. The word "discord" means "a lack of harmony" or "a disagreement".__TOC__ Production and development Jayson Thiessen, the show's director, stated that the character Discord was "straight off Lauren Faust's pen" and was inspired by John de Lancie's popular character Q from the Star Trek: The Next Generation television series. At first, the production was planning on having a voice actor that sounded like de Lancie, and were later thrilled to find that they could have de Lancie himself for the part. John de Lancie let slip at a Calgary Expo panel that he had lent his voice again for a future episode; he later confirmed this on Twitter. De Lancie mentioned that his voice recordings of Discord are sped up and lose their deep bass sound. Discord appears with a bright white flash, and the two even share some mannerisms, including a fondness for "games" and snapping his fingers to use his powers. In the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode Q Who, Picard refers to Q as "...next of kin to chaos". On the DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Princess Twilight Sparkle, Discord is listed in the credits of Games Ponies Play despite not appearing in the episode. According to Lauren Faust, the villain Nightmare Moon, now Princess Luna, was originally named Discord. During a Las Pegasus Unicon panel with John de Lancie on February 23, 2013, he mentioned that he had just done a recording "a couple of days ago" of something that rhymes with "Guy Whittle Stony". In My Little Pony: The Elements of Harmony Official Guidebook, Meghan McCarthy stated this about Discord regarding his reformation: "I don't think I'd want to reform all of our villains. I don't think that would be realistic. No matter how hard you try, some people (or evil alicorns) just aren't going to change their ways. But for a character like Discord, 'reforming' him allows us to tell more stories with his character. He gets to be the not-always-reliable ally instead of the known enemy." Depiction in the series Physical appearance The word "draconequus" is composed of the Latin "draco" or Greek "drakon", meaning "dragon", and the Latin "equus", meaning "horse". Discord is technically a chimera since he is composed of the body parts of different animals, but this term is not used for him in the show (a more traditional chimera appears in the episode Somepony to Watch Over Me). His head is horse-like, much different from other ponies' head styles, though Cheerilee describes it as a "head of a pony". He has a deer antler on the right, a blue goat horn on the left, one long fang, different-sized pupils, a snake tongue, a goat beard, and white bushy eyebrows. He has the right arm of a lion, the left claw of an eagle, the right leg of a lizard, and the left leg of a goat. In addition, he has a bat's right wing, a Pegasus' left wing, a horse's mane and a dragon-like snake's tail with a white tail tuft. The shape of his body resembles that of a snake. Discord bears a resemblance to a Chinese dragon, a creature often depicted with a serpentine body, facial hair, feline claws and antlers. Personality .]] In The Return of Harmony Part 1 and Part 2, Discord is shown to be a mischievous, manipulative trickster who effortlessly pulls pranks on others through the use of his powerful magic, illusions, and hypnotism with little to no consideration towards his victims. He has a sense of showmanship and drama, preferring to be playful towards his victims before getting down to business, as seen when he mocks and banters with Celestia and the Mane Six in Canterlot Tower. He laughs and amuses himself with his magical chaos, mostly at the cost of others. Among other things Discord turns the ponies against each other, making Twilight Sparkle miserable and depressed, and generally causes ridiculous things to happen. Discord is arrogant and overconfident, as he underestimated the ponies' ability to restore their friendship and wield the Elements of Harmony. Despite having a fondness for chaos, he can become easily annoyed if things don't go according to his plan; he becomes impatient when he cannot corrupt Fluttershy as easily as the other ponies. In Keep Calm and Flutter On, Discord states that he's never had a friend. He appears touched when Fluttershy declares herself to be his friend, and it is that glimpse of genuine friendship that causes him to undo the chaos he had caused. He states at the end of the episode that he will use his magic only for good from now on: "most of the time". Since then he has kept his chaotic tendency to a low, though is still more than willing to cause mischief. In Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 and Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2, he was shown to indirectly aid the Mane Six in defeating the plunder seeds, which he himself planted long ago in a bid to defeat the royal sisters. Even after the force that is most capable of defeating him is gone, he keeps his word to Celestia and does not go on a rampage, and is shown to be rather easily swayed by Fluttershy. In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, after he betrays the ponies of Equestria and Lord Tirek subsequently betrays him, he shows deep remorse for his actions and apologizes to Fluttershy and her friends upon realizing the true importance of friendship. When Twilight and the others forgive him and the ponies accept him in the end, Discord appears truly happy, which he expresses by giving Princess Celestia a bouquet of flowers. Powers and abilities Discord is able to warp reality on a fundamental level, changing the physical properties of the world around him and altering natural laws almost beyond recognition. As his power is chaos, he does not seem to have an easily determinable limit to what he can alter, though he was shown to have a limited range when he attacked Ponyville, as he was unable to alter several places at once. Discord is shown to be skilled in performing magic and manipulating the minds of other creatures and ponies, twisting their personality or behavior in any way that amuses him. In the case of Twilight and her friends, he does so by confronting them with a trial that makes them question themselves. However, he is not above resorting to twisting their minds directly, as shown with Fluttershy. He can also change his physical appearance and size with relative ease. Discord has the natural ability to sense major disturbances in magic. Princess Celestia calls on him to use this ability to track down the Tartarus escapee Lord Tirek. Weaknesses Despite his powers, Discord does have his weaknesses. The Elements of Harmony are shown to have more power than Discord, allowing their users to entrap him in stone. His mind-altering abilities can also be broken, as when Twilight Sparkle overcomes her brainwashing by remembering the trials that made her friendship with the Mane Six bloom, as well as a memory spell she uses on the other five to make them remember who they are. Also, despite his powers, Discord is physically vulnerable to illness: the Tatzlwurm makes him legitimately sick and weak when it sneezes on him in the episode Three's A Crowd. It is worth noting that, despite the royal sisters resorting to the Elements to defeat Discord, Discord himself resorted to using the plunderseeds to defeat the royal sisters rather than his own powers. In addition, Princess Celestia displays that she does have the power to repel Discord's chaotic magic, as she states in Keep Calm and Flutter On to have put a spell on the Elements of Harmony which prevents them from being affected by his magic. History Season two The Return of Harmony Discord first appears in The Return of Harmony Part 1 during the opening scene, encased as a statue in the Canterlot sculpture garden. The statue is posed in a cheerful manner, in contrast to the frightened pose that Discord assumes when being turned into stone at the end of the next episode, which concludes the story arc. Cheerilee, who is taking her Ponyville class on a field trip, stops the class to point out the draconequus statue. The three Cutie Mark Crusaders bicker over what it is supposed to represent, resulting in his statue beginning to crack. Before he is directly introduced, the six leading characters witness the effects of his power in Ponyville. Inexplicably, things begin acting irregularly, such as clouds made out of cotton candy that move of their own accord, chocolate milk pouring down from the sky as if it were rain, and animals that behave uncharacteristically and spontaneously change shape. Princess Celestia explains to Twilight Sparkle and her friends that Discord is the spirit of disharmony in a way similar to Cheerilee's teaching. He caused unrest and unhappiness throughout all of Equestria for Earth ponies, unicorns and Pegasi alike. Princess Celestia and her sister, Luna, rose up against Discord and used the Elements of Harmony to turn him to stone. However, since she and Luna are no longer connected to the Elements of Harmony, the spell imprisoning Discord has broken and he has escaped from his stone imprisonment. When the Elements of Harmony go missing, Celestia accuses Discord of stealing them, because they were held in a chamber protected by a spell that she believed only she could break. Discord appears in the stained-glass windows of the palace and replies with a riddle, leading Twilight to believe that he hid the Elements in the Canterlot castle labyrinth. When Twilight and her friends venture into the palace labyrinth, Discord prevents them from "cheating" in his "game" by magically removing the ponies' wings and horns. This enforces the first rule of his game: no flying and no magic. The second rule is that they must all play the game, or else he wins. He physically separates them in the maze and the game begins. Discord uses representations of the friends' cutie marks to psychologically brainwash them into contradicting the elements they represent. The one exception is Fluttershy, who is not embittered by Discord's claim that her friends think she is helpless; he gets frustrated at the difficulty of upsetting Fluttershy, and manually brainwashes her. He bids her goodbye with an extremely agitated "arrivederci". After making Applejack dishonest, Pinkie Pie disagreeable, Rarity selfish, and Fluttershy unkind, Discord plays with Rainbow Dash's loyalty to her friends by showing her a vision that her hometown of Cloudsdale would be destroyed without her. He offers her a choice: she can either have her wings back and go to the aid of Cloudsdale, or continue to seek the Elements. Falling for the bait, she flies out of the labyrinth and breaks Discord's "no flying and no magic" rule. Discord, having "won", destroys the entire labyrinth and proclaims that they "might be due for a big old storm of chaos". Twilight is upset when Discord takes away the maze before they can find the Elements of Harmony until Discord reveals they were not in the labyrinth. Discord magically shows her the riddle again, and she realizes that the Elements are "back where she began". Afterward, Discord turns Ponyville into what he claims will be the "chaos capital of the world". Twilight finds the Elements and forcibly places them on the corrupted ponies and Spike who was hastily substituting for Rainbow Dash. However, the Elements fail miserably just as Discord expected. Twilight loses faith in their mission and almost becomes entirely corrupted herself until she re-reads the letters that she wrote to Princess Celestia about the magic of friendship. With renewed motivation, she cures all her corrupted friends by making them remember the wonderful times they had together. Discord continues to be unconcerned and is easily defeated by the reawakened powers of the Elements. After being struck with a rainbow similar to that previously used on Nightmare Moon, Discord is turned back into stone, but this time with an expression of fear frozen onto his face. Season three Keep Calm and Flutter On Discord's next appearance is in Keep Calm and Flutter On, in which Princess Celestia delivers his statue to Ponyville in the hopes that the six ponies can successfully reform him as a mutual ally. She casts a protective spell on the Elements of Harmony and personally requests Fluttershy to give him a chance. Once Celestia leaves, he is released by the elements and reveals that he has heard everything while imprisoned in stone. He resides in Fluttershy's cottage for most of the episode, taking advantage of her enduring patience and hospitality. During Discord's stay, he is legitimately surprised to hear that Fluttershy defends his actions and even considers him a friend. in "Keep Calm and Flutter On".]] The situation soon becomes critical because of an earlier prank resulting in the flooding of Sweet Apple Acres, so Fluttershy asks Discord to reverse everything. He says he will do so on the condition that Fluttershy will never raise her element against him, so she reluctantly agrees much to the chagrin of her friends. This leads to Discord betraying her and only freezing the water, believing that he is finally free to wreak havoc and offering Fluttershy to indulge in ice skating with him. Though Fluttershy does not break her own promise, she angrily renounces her friendship with him and walks away. Initially, he brags about how no one tells him what to do and asks if she truly believed that he cared if he lost his first and only friend. This results in an epiphany as Discord finally understands the consequences of his actions - and realizes that he actually does value her friendship. Feeling ashamed and with his eyes welling up with tears, he returns everything to normal after finally understanding the magic of friendship, if somewhat embarrassed to admit it. When Princess Celestia arrives later, he announces that he is ready to put his magic to good use "most of the time". While Celestia senses a change in Discord's outlook and is eager to accept him, she is aware that she is dealing with the spirit of chaos and leaves the Elements of Harmony in the possession of Twilight Sparkle as a contingency plan. Discord overhears Celestia revealing her intention to Twilight and shows a face of concern. Fluttershy holds his paw and reassures that "He can be a real sweetheart once you get to know him." However, the others give expressions of uncertainty. Magical Mystery Cure This episode shows Discord in one of Fluttershy's flashbacks as well as in a flashback during Celestia's Ballad. He is also mentioned by Spike, and seen in the stain glass windows towards the end. Season four Discord is seen behind one window of Fluttershy's Cottage in the theme song sequence at the beginning of season four episodes, starting with Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1. Princess Twilight Sparkle Discord appears in the season 4 premiere two-parter when the Mane Six summon him in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, accusing him of the chaos occurring in Ponyville. Discord denies any of this was his doing, claiming he enjoys the new style of Ponyville, but that he can't claim responsibility for it, mentioning that he is reformed. With Discord still claiming innocence, Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash get ready to turn Discord back into stone. Fluttershy stands up to the trio and gets them to stand down by mediating that he might not be lying after all. Discord thanks his friend "Shutterfly" whilst embracing Rainbow Dash, before Fluttershy corrects him on the name and the pony. Twilight Sparkle asks Discord to help them find out who is behind the trouble, but after showing a disapproval of the way he was treated, he points them with a large arrow towards Zecora as she was arriving. Afterward, in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2, Zecora uses a potion to show Twilight Sparkle how Celestia and Luna first found the Elements of Harmony and used them to originally imprison Discord in stone. Later, Discord is still enjoying himself using Gummy as a nail file, and even watches Cherry Berry and Comet Tail getting squeezed by vines, up until Twilight Sparkle arrives to scold him, and demand he help, which he does by getting rid of said vine. He asks about the Tree of Harmony, and Twilight Sparkle tells of her friends' decision to have her stay behind. Discord is surprised that Twilight Sparkle agreed to such a plan, accusing her of keeping herself out of harm's way while her friends rush headlong into danger. The draconequus' words get to Twilight Sparkle, and she races back to help her friends in the forest. Later on, after giving up the Elements of Harmony and saving the Tree of Harmony, Discord appears to congratulate the ponies as they emerge from the forest. This is despite the fact that, when the power of the Tree destroyed the vines, Discord reacted with disappointment at this outcome. When he asks about the Elements, the ponies inform him that they were gone. Discord is quick to ponder the possibilities of this, but Fluttershy swiftly warns him to control himself if he wants to remain friends. Applejack wonders why this all happened to begin with, and Discord mentions out loud that the seeds he planted should have sprouted long ago. Twilight Sparkle asks him what he means, and using Zecora's potion, Twilight Sparkle observes that prior to his original imprisonment, Discord had secretly planted his "plunderseeds" to steal the Tree of Harmony's magic and capture the princesses, but it was only until now that the tree had enough magic to keep the seeds from growing. Twilight Sparkle berates Discord for withholding this information, but Discord explains it was to teach Twilight Sparkle a valuable lesson about being a princess. Three's A Crowd Discord visits Ponyville claiming to be suffering from "blue flu" and asking for help from his pony friends. With Fluttershy away on a trip to observe the Breezies, it ultimately falls to Twilight Sparkle and Princess Cadance to care for him while he is ill. Ultimately, the blue flu turns out to be a deception, albeit Discord somehow managed to spread it to both Rarity and Applejack earlier. Discord claims that he was worried Twilight Sparkle was not really his friend and concocted an elaborate test to determine if she would really act like a friend to him. He is overjoyed to see that she chose to help him, even though it interfered with her time with Princess Cadance. Ironically, Discord becomes infected with a real disease when a Tatzlwurm sneezes on him. He is placed in a quarantine bubble in Fluttershy's cottage where his Pegasi friend can care for him. During his visit, Discord reveals that he and Fluttershy have been keeping a correspondence. Trade Ya! Although Discord doesn't make a physical appearance in the episode, the vendor Stellar Eclipse has multiple lamps designed after him. Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 In the first part of the two-part finale of season four, Princess Celestia chooses Discord over Princess Twilight to help track down a villain. He appears before the Mane Six and gloats about his new mission, even jokingly suggesting that he be made an Alicorn princess. Discord brings up the Tree of Harmony's mysterious chest and mentions that whatever's inside could help Twilight prove her worth as a princess. He gives Twilight her journal, marking several entries for her. Twilight later discovers the common theme of these entries having a connection to the mysterious chest at the Tree of Harmony. Later on, Discord is convinced by Tirek into returning to his old ways of chaos. He then assists Tirek in consuming the magic of all three pony races. Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 In the season four finale, Discord helps Tirek take over Canterlot before targeting Ponyville. He reveals his treachery to Twilight's friends, causing Fluttershy to break down sobbing. However, Discord is himself betrayed by Tirek and drained of his powers, making him unable to transport, transform or cause chaos. Discord sees the folly of his actions and is remorseful. It is ultimately Discord who helps Twilight discover her key by giving her a trinket that Tirek had previously given him, which Tirek had previously received from his brother Scorpan. He then truly reforms at last, having realized the true importance of friendship. At the end of the episode, he is accepted by the other ponies and is seen celebrating with them before offering a bouquet of flowers to Celestia and winking at her. Appearances Beginning with the episode Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, he is added to the intro, where he can be seen inside Fluttershy's cottage through the window. Depiction in Rainbow Rocks .]] In the My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks animated short Perfect Day for Fun, Twilight presents Fluttershy with a plush doll shaped like Discord. Fluttershy hits the doll with a "Whack-A-Mole!" mallet. Depiction in comics A map of the region that the main characters are traveling in is included with , which includes a desert-like area with odd chaotic structures to the west of the Forest of Leota, marked the "Sight of the Battle of Discord (Quarantined)". On page 10 of , one of Spike's custom pony figures is of Discord, and on page 20 of the same issue, one of the attractions at the Summer Wrap-Up Festival and Hoedown is a head-in-the-hole board of Discord and Queen Chrysalis, and Big McIntosh is shown with his head in the hole for Discord. Discord appears on the Hot Topic cover of . In , the Equestria of an alternate universe shows a statue of Discord wearing a mask and cape. Underneath the statue is an inscription that reads "Our Hero". In , the alternate Discord is referred to as "Sir Discord" by the alternate King Sombra and appears as "Captain Goodguy" in a flashback. In , the original Discord and his alternate universe version appear on page 11. In , "Discord knows Fluttershy loves animals, so decides to take her and the Cutie Mark Crusaders on a trip through time so they can see some of the amazing animals of Equestria's past! Unfortunately, some of them aren't so friendly. And Discord CAN remember how to get back home... right?" On page 14 of , drawings of Discord are shown on Inkwell's chalkboard at Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. In , the Cutie Mark Crusaders start working with Discord, and eventually the trio accepts him as an honorary member. When the Cutie Mark Crusaders thank Discord for helping them and make him an honorary member, he appears touched and starts crying. At the end of , Discord is revealed to be the one responsible for the animals' sudden ability to talk, meant as a gift for Fluttershy. On page 6 of the story The Fall of Sunset Shimmer, a book titled Creation of Discord is visible on a shelf in a dark magic library in Canterlot Castle. Other depictions Hub promotions At The Hub's website's 2011 "Naughty or Nice?" contest, it was stated that he is a dragon. The part of the text that said this was later removed, though at least one link to the page still referenced it in its URL. Commercials for the contest initially included a fan-made picture of him, which was used again in two Hub promotional images, one for the 2012 "Naughty or Nice Awards" contest and one on the channel's Facebook and Twitter pages, as the channel's YouTube account background, and on the channel's website. Discord also appeared in the commercial for a 2012 Naughty or Nice Awards contest, saying "I wasn't nominated?" Merchandise A trading card was released of Discord in 2012. As a gag, the text, which says Discord can turn Equestria "upside down", is deliberately upside down. named Chaos and other non-Hasbro characters on a Hasbro-licensed WeLoveFine T-shirt.]] WeLoveFine.com carries T-shirts, hoodies, and other merchandise of Discord. A formerly available WeLoveFine shirt design depicting a host of non-Hasbro characters shows an Alicorn resembling Discord. Samantha Bragg, the artist of this design, refers to this Alicorn as "Chaos" and describes him as "what Discord might have been had he chosen the path of good rather than evil" in a since removed post on her since deactivated deviantART page; the character, name, and description, as well as the shirt itself, predate the announcement of the episode Keep Calm and Flutter On. He also appears on the T-shirts "Bat Country", "Discord, Lord of Chaos", "Mythical Discord", and "RD Big Adventure". Of WeLoveFine's art prints, Discord appears on "Legends of Equestria" and "Epic Mare Battle". The Elements of Harmony guidebook DISCORD''' is a draconequus, a rare beast with a pony head and a body comprised of many nasty creatures. He was once imprisoned in stone by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna but escaped, only to be defeated by the power of friendship. He's since reformed and struggles to keep out of trouble since he knows that Twilight Sparkle and her friends would use the Elements of Harmony against him if he ever unleashed chaos.'' Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity In the chapter book Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity, Discord is mentioned by Fluttershy. Quotes :'Discord': Wait a minute, where's my throne?! :'Fluttershy': I don't think you're quite there yet. :'Discord': chuckles Yes, well, I suppose not. :— Discord and Fluttershy in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 page 7}} Gallery See also * Notes References de:Discord es:Discord it:Discord pl:Discord ru:Дискорд Category:Featured articles Category:Creatures Category:Antagonists